Oppositeverse: The Lonely One Rebooted
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: With his brother off at school and his parents leaving him behind to go on a trip, Kishiko has been alone for over a year now. With an interest in the recent extraspecies program, he succeeds in becoming a Host Family. With the goal of obtaining a friend, will this lonely teen finally shake the loneliness cast onto him? A Reboot. OC/Harem Kimihito x Miia. (4th in Oppositeverse)


**And another reboot begins! I hope you all enjoy this one! This was like the second best Oppositeverse fic I think (either this one or Child Genius at least). Anyway! I hope you all like this!**  
**I do not own Monster Musume, just the OCs that appear**

**Chapter 1**

Asaka. A nice city that is quite popular with tourists as well as its own citizens. The city's popularity has only grown over the last few months. Ever since the new exchange students have started coming into the city, more and more people have grown interested and curious. 'Why?' you may ask.

These exchange students aren't human. They are what people once referred to as monsters. However, now they are referred to as extraspecies or liminals. Species such as lamia, harpies, centaurs, etc., all fit in these categories. The popularity and familiarity of these extraspecies have become quite widespread in Japan. This was the country that created the bill, 'The Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill,' after all. It might still be new in the country, but it is quickly becoming integrated into every day life.

And that is why Asaka is so popular. It is one of the cities that have brought a large number of liminals into the city. This has drawn tourists from all over the country and world into the city. It has also become quite the hotspot for various liminals who desire to participate in the Cultural Exchange. Not only that, it has also caught the attention of various people who wish to become the host family for liminals.

One such person just so happens to be a young teenage boy.

Kishiko Narasu.

* * *

A young teenage boy stood in front of the sink in his family's kitchen. Tossing a couple of pills into his mouth, he quickly took a sip of water and swallowed them. Placing the cup into the sink, he sighed as he turned and looked around the house. It was completely silent with absolutely no hint of life besides himself inhabiting it. Sighing quietly, he stepped forward and headed back towards his room so he could start on a short story that he's been thinking of for awhile.

He wasn't worried about how lifeless the house seemed, after all it's become pretty commonplace for him over the last year. As he walked down the hallway, he eyed a portrait of his family on the wall. Letting his eyes linger on it for a moment, he shook his head and kept walking. If his brother didn't want to spend time with him over the summer or call him anymore while at his fancy new school then who cares. And if his people care so little about his safety that they would go on another year long trip and leave him to fend for himself, who needs them?

Pausing at his door, he felt his chest grow heavy at the thoughts that entered his mind during his walk. Small tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, but he immediately wiped them away and walked into his room. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to the chair that sat in front of his desk that held his laptop. Gently grasping his fox necklace, he slid off and placed it next to the laptop. Running a hand through his black hair, he relaxed on the chair and pulled the laptop close so he could begin typing away.

"If I finish this in time, I might be able to check out _MasterWriter12's_ newest entry in his _Unwanted _series! Woo!" he cheered quietly to himself as he immediately began typing as quickly as possible. While he wasn't as talented as his idol, _MasterWriter12_, he was still a fairly popular author online. This was quite an achievement considering he was still fairly new.

_LonelyOne_. This was his username. He began this side career in his last year of middle school, last year. It was a fairly accurate username considering everything that occurred last year and so far, this year. Letting out another sigh as he began to feel depressed, he lightly slapped his cheeks to focus on his story again.

Typing always helped him wash away the feelings of isolation and sadness that formed within him. It was a way for him to escape reality and immerse himself in a different world. One that he created, and one that he controlled. His characters might have their problems, but they weren't forgotten and ignored like people in the real world.

Groaning as he felt his negative feelings begin to blossom again, he stopped typing and opened a window. Quickly typing in the search bar, he watched as various links began to pop up. Each link was about the Extraspecies Bill. His favorite hobby besides typing was researching the various types of Extraspecies. He was fascinated by them. Heck, the only way to get his brother's attention during the summer was to bring up the Extraspecies. It was weird. It was like his brother wanted to talk more about them, but held himself back from overly talking about them. Almost like he knew a lot about them. That wouldn't make sense though, they were still fairly new to humans.

"I wonder what it'd be like to host a liminal? I bet it would be amazing..." he mumbled under his breath as he continued reading. Ogres, Centaurs, Minotaurs, Arachnes, heck even the rarely seen Slime! Nothing escaped his interest!

This interest was also something that helped build his fame as an author online as he was one of the first authors to add liminals as main characters without adding stereotypes that humans created before the reveal of the real life material.

It was odd, one short story of his had a strong fanbase behind it thanks to its lead female character, an Arachne. Apparently, they were one of the liminals that humans were still having trouble getting used to (he guessed it was the natural fear of spiders that most humans had), but thanks to his online story, more people were more willing to house Arachnes. He had quite a few humans and Arachnes thank him in the comments of the story which made him feel much better.

He also usually received thanks from the agents that worked in the Cultural Exchange Bill section of the government. Apparently, he was helping ease people's worries about liminals through his stories which really swelled him with pride. While he never gave out his name online, he was sure that the government knew who he was since...well they are the government.

Pausing his finger over his mouse, he blinked once...and then twice as an idea formed in his head. Rolling it around in his head, he clicked his tongue before immediately typing a new website address into the bar and pressed 'Enter.'

After a moment of waiting, he smiled slightly as the website popped up on his screen. Looking over it, he finally found the link he was searching for.

**Do You Want to be a Host Family? Press Here!**

Moving the cursor over to the link, he slammed his finger down on it and watched as a form popped up on his screen. Gawking at everything that he would have to fill in on the form, he hesitantly began to fill the form out. While he knew that it was required to be at least 18 or have someone that age in the house to be eligible for Host Family status, he wasn't going to let that stop him. He would get an agent to come over to his house, and prove that he was eligible.

Then again. His hands pausing. He was only 15, and he started school in a couple of weeks. Plus while he seemed more outgoing and confident online...he was nothing like that in person. Being bullied as a child and having your older brother, who always stood up for him, at a school that was very far away did nothing to make him more confident. Groaning into his hands at the conflicting feelings that ran through him, he peeked through a crack in his fingers at the form on the screen.

He knew that his house would more than likely be renovated to accommodate for the liminal, and they could go so far as to add completely new rooms or other things for them. His parents would not appreciate that... Thoughts of his parents leaving him behind without even a good-bye to go on their little trip filled his mind. A frown formed on his face at this. It deepened as memories of his older brother ignoring him nearly all summer to talk with the friends he made at his new school returned.

"I'm doing this. Who cares what tou-san, kaa-san, or Yoshi-niisan thinks. If they have a problem with it, then they shouldn't have left me behind like I wasn't important..." he murmured angrily while ignoring the tears that formed in his eyes. Looking back at the screen, he sped through every blank and filled in the required information.

Pausing momentarily at the blank that stated he could request a specific liminal, he began thinking before shrugging and passing it by without filling it in. He didn't mind what type of liminal came to his house. He just wanted a friend. He was tired of being alone.

As his fingers stopped typing, he glanced through everything to make sure he entered everything correctly before pressing the 'Submit' button. He sighed happily as he saw the confirmation that the form was submitted. Smiling to himself, he leaned back in his chair. Looking up at the ceiling, he allowed the smile to blossom into a true one. Something that hasn't been on his face for a long time.

"Narasu, Kishiko...you're finally about to finish this lonely business that you've been trapped in for over a year now," Kishiko whispered to himself as he rested his head on his hands.

* * *

Kuroko Smith sighed as she stood outside a small house. It was too early to be sent to check out a new family that was requesting to be a Host Family in the Cultural Exchange program. Why couldn't they send someone else?!

"I need some coffee..." Smith groaned while rubbing her eyes under the sunglasses that she always wore. Looking at the name plate on the wall next to the front door, she saw that it read 'Narasu.' She knew who this family was. The eldest child was one of the two humans that are enrolled in Yokai Gakuen, and he helped move things along with introducing the liminals to humankind. The youngest Narasu was the popular internet author, _LonelyOne,_ that popped up over the last year and a half. Some of his stories have helped humans become more accepting of liminals. Many Arachne have become huge fans of his works. Smith wouldn't lie either, she was quite excited to meet the author as well.

Ringing the doorbell, she tapped her foot as she waited on someone to open the door and invite her in. She heard a loud bang noise, followed by a quiet 'Ow' and then more shuffling noises. It took a few minutes before the door was finally opened. And when it was, Smith felt her heartbeat increase.

Standing in front of her had to be Kishiko Narasu as his brother was back at Yokai Gakuen this year. Kishiko...was adorable. That was the only thing her mind was processing at the moment. She would be the first one to admit it. She was a shotacon. And standing before her was an incredibly adorable one. With his black hair, large blue eyes, and 4'8 height, he was like a squeezable plushie!

"Um...ma'am...why are you hugging me?" Kishiko questioned Smith with a large blush on his face. Smith blinked a few times before realizing that she was currently hugging Kishiko tightly in her arms. Feeling blood rush to her cheeks, she gently placed him back down and coughed into her fist while trying to regain her composure.

"I am sorry about that...you look similar to someone I know, and I forgot what I was doing here...SO! Let's head in and talk about your entry form for the program!" Smith lied and then quickly changed the subject while lightly pushing her way past Kishiko and into his house. As she walked in, she looked back and forth to observe the house.

_"We'd definitely need to renovate the house, but it seems like a suitable place for a liminal to live,"_ Smith thought to herself as she sat down on the couch. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Kishiko nervously shut the front door and walk over to the seat across from her. An eyebrow quirked up, she faced him with a straight face. There was something else she also noticed.

"So Kishiko-kun...are your parents home? Or are they at work?" Smith questioned the young writer who flinched at the question which caught her attention even more. Looking down at his fidgeting hands, she sighed while switching her position into one of a professional. Cute shota or not...she had a job to do.

"Kishiko-kun, are your parents not home?" another flinch, "As much as we love your work back at the office, we still follow the rules. I cannot approve of you being a Host Family without an adult also residing here. I am sorry."

Kishiko flinched again before looking up at her with a desperate look which caught her offguard. "Please ma'am! I beg of you! I know that you need to be an adult to qualify for the program, but I promise that I am more than qualified besides my age! I can cook! I can clean! I've researched dozens upon dozens of liminals and know several facts that will help me look after them! The only down side is that I start school in a couple of weeks, but I'm sure we can work around it! Just please! Please! I don't want to be alone again!"

Smith froze at the end and looked at Kishiko's face. Tears, desperation, sadness, feelings that someone his age shouldn't be experiencing. Thinking back to his username, Smith began to connect some dots. Standing up, she walked over to Kishiko and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Where's your parents?" Smith gently asked Kishiko who had began to sob into his hands. It was hard, but he was able to explain everything that's happened. His brother, Yoshiko, was accepted into a high school that was who knows where, Smith glanced away at this, his parents announced they were going on a trip in celebration of his brother being accepted and left him behind by himself. At first, it was going to last a week so Kishiko didn't mind, but by the end of the week, his parents informed them that they'd be back at the beginning of summer.

Smith's eyes widened in shock at this and wrote it down to have someone look in on these parents to see if they were suitable to continue being parents. When summer began and everyone returned, his brother ignored him most of the time while talking with his new friends over the phone while his parents acted like leaving their youngest alone for a year was perfectly okay. When Yoshiko needed to leave for school again, he told them bye and left without a care in the world while his parents left on another trip the next day without telling him bye.

He was tired of being alone. It was obvious. Smith bit her lip as she felt her heart aching for the pain that he's had to go through. Looking down at the forms, she read through all his information. Honestly, he was perfect for the program. If it wasn't for the fact that he was still a teenager, she would have no problem with approving this. Sighing, she looked back at the crying teen. Looking back at the paper and then back at the lonely teen, she nodded her head.

"Kishiko-kun," he froze immediately, "I have approved of you. You will receive your exchange student tomorrow. Our construction workers will be coming to renovate your house tonight. Do not worry, they are very good at their jobs."

Kishiko looked up at her in shock with small tears still shrouding his eyes. "But...but..."

Smith smiled as she ruffled his hair. "Do not worry, I'll cover you on the age part, but I'll have to come by more often to make sure everything's okay. I hope you're good at making coffee," Smith informed the young teen with a bright smile on her face. Gawking up at her, Kishiko did the only thing his mind could think of at the moment.

Smith froze in shock as Kishiko wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face into her chest while thanking her over and over again. Feeling her whole face turn red, she immediately hugged him back with tears of joy in her face.

The only thing on both of their minds were _"Yes!"_

It seemed Kishiko wouldn't be feeling lonely for a long time starting tomorrow.

**And end chapter! Well! I have added some stuff to this as well as integrated something that didn't come up until later in the original. It was a small bit, but it was there.**  
**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of the reboot. I had fun writing it! I will give a small spoiler and say that his first homestay is the same as the original. I might change the lineup of arrivals after that though.**  
**Like the original, Miia is paired with Kimihito. Anyone else is fair game, whether they are from the Monster Musume anime/manga or video game. I might add an OC girl, but for now I'm unsure.**  
**So please! Offer suggestions for the harem!**  
**My next work is the next reboot! After that, I'm back to updating fics!**

**Kishiko: Tio, Kuroko Smith, Centorea, Cathyl, Rachnera, WIP**

**Kimihito/Miia**


End file.
